Roger Taylor
Roger Meddows Taylor nació el 26 de julio de 1949 en Kings Lynn Norfolk, Reino Unido. Es el baterista del grupo Queen, y si bien es poco valorado por ciertos sectores de la prensa, es un reconocido y destacado músico de la historia del rock, que en algunas canciones como solista actuó como guitarrista y vocalista. Como vocalista, presenta dos octavas mayores a la de un tenor; es decir, clasifica ya en soprano bajo. En la banda cantó y grabó coros, además de escribir canciones famosas de Queen como "Sheer Heart Attack", "I'm In Love With My Car", "Innuendo", "Radio Ga Ga", "A Kind of Magic" o "Breakthru". thumb|Roger Taylor. Biografia Se trasladó a Truro a la edad de 8 años. En 1965 Roger se unió a su primera banda, llamada Johnny Quale and The Reaction. Cuando el vocalista Johnny Quale abandonó el grupo, Roger pasó a ser el vocalista y el grupo comenzó a llamarse simplemente The Reaction, que duró hasta julio de 1968. Ese mismo año se trasladó al London Hospital Medical School de Londres, donde comenzó sus estudios de odontología. Posteriormente abandonó la carrera para estudiar biología en el North London Polytechnic. También ese año audicionó para Tim Staffell y Brian May, quienes buscaban un baterista al estilo Ginger Baker. Roger pasó la audición y se convirtió en baterista de Smile, banda que realizó varios conciertos hasta 1970, cuando Tim Staffell dejó el proyecto. Conocido de Freddie Mercury, fue él el que se lo presentó a Brian May, y justo cuando Tim Staffell dejó Smile, es cuando Mercury tuvo la oportunidad de empezar a cantar con Roger Taylor y Brian May. Su amistad con Brian por un lado y conocer por otro a Freddie, convierten a Roger en el auténtico nexo de unión para que se creara el embrión de Queen. Posteriormente en 1971 se les unió John Deacon. Queen Dentro de Queen fue una de las voces más influyentes y con peso a la hora de tomar decisiones, tanto artísticas como empresariales. En los 70 cantó varios de sus temas y durante toda la trayectoria de la banda fue corista y fue quien apuntalaba a Freddie en los temas en vivo. Era amigo de Brian desde la época de Smile, amistad que aun hoy sostienen. Siempre se mostró como uno de los miembros mas extrovertidos de la banda, junto a Freddie. Entre sus mejores composiciones se encuentran I'm In Love With My Car (que él cantaba), Sheer Heart Attack, Radio Ga Ga (número 2 en UK y número 1 en todo el mundo), A Kind of Magic (número 3 en UK y 1 en el mundo), These Are The Days Of Our Lives (número 1 en UK) y Heaven for Everyone, el corte más exitoso del disco Made In Heaven. Taylor también puso su voz en temas de Queen como "The Loser In The End" del álbum Queen II, "I'm In Love With My Car" de A Night At The Opera, o "Rock It (Prime Jive)" de The Game. Junto Brian H. May y Freddie Mercury participo como solista en la canción "Let Me Live" del disco Made in Heaven (El último disco con la voz original de Freddie Mercury de Queen) También fue solista en la última canción de Queen, "No One But You" Solista En 1977 empieza su trayectoria como solista. Su primer sencillo ('single') fue I Wanna Testify,con el que fracasó en su intento por ser un impacto en las listas de éxitos, sin embargo fue el principio de una extensa y discutible trayectoria en solitario. Su primer álbum de estudio fue Fun in Space en 1981, el que escaló hasta el número 18 de las listas inglesas de éxitos. El sencillo de dicho álbum fue Future Management, que llegó al número 49. Su segundo álbum sería Strange Frontier, de 1984. En él aparecen ocho temas propios de Roger y dos versiones, además de la participación especial de Freddie, y de Rick Parfitt, de Status Quo. El sencillo Man On Fire sería su segunda entrada en las listas de sencillos, esta vez logrando sólo el lugar 66. En 1987 Roger decidió que su nuevo disco debía ser grabado "en vivo" en el estudio. Por lo que se embarcó en la búsqueda de músicos para formar una nueva banda, y, como resultado, este nuevo grupo llamado The Cross grabó 3 álbumes (Shove It - 1987, Mad, Bad & Dangerous To Know - 1990, Blue Rock - 1991) entre 1988 y 1991, y realizó giras por Gran Bretaña y Alemania. En 1994 grabó el disco Happiness en solitario. Llegó al número 22 de las listas, y 3 de sus sencillos permanecieron en el 'top 30'. El primero, Nazis 1994 fue censurado, quizá por miedo a represalias de grupos neonazis o por el contenido de las letras; en la versión sin censurar, en lugar de decir "we gotta stop those stinking nazis", dice "we gotta kick those fucking nazis", aunque no evitó que llegase al número 22. Otro sencillo que tuvo éxito fue Foreing Sand, que contenía dos canciones compuestas por Yoshiki, líder de X Japan y cantadas por Roger. Posteriormente, Roger hizo una gira por el Reino Unido, y en 1995 por Italia. Ya en septiembre de 1998, después de proyectos como el álbum póstumo de Queen, Made In Heaven, y la canción final del grupo, No One But You, sale a la luz su último disco, titulado Electric Fire. De éste se editarían 2 sencillos: Pressure On y Surrender. Roger realizó una nueva gira promocional por el Reino Unido, incluido el concierto Live At The Cyberbarn, transmitido por internet desde su casa en Surrey, el que batió el récord Guiness para un concierto en directo por internet, superando los 500.000 internautas. Después de casi 12 años de su último álbum solista, en 2010 Taylor planea publicar un nuevo álbum de estudio titulado The Unblinking Eye (Everything Is Broken). El primer sencillo, del mismo nombre, fue publicado el 23 de noviembre de 2009. En la actualidad Desde entonces Roger ha trabajado junto a Brian May en la banda Queen + Paul Rodgers, en la que se unió el ex cantante del grupo Free, Paul Rodgers, haciendo una gran gira durante 2005 y 2006. En septiembre de 2008 publicaron su primer álbum, The Cosmos Rocks realizando una gira mundial ese mismo año que incluyó Europa y Sudamérica. El viernes 15 de mayo de 2009 Paul Rodgers pone término a su colaboración con Queen. Para entonces Roger Taylor ya se encontraba trabajando en lo que será su nuevo disco como solista después de Electric Fire 1998 del que ya se lanzo su primer single el pasado 23 de noviembre de 2009 The Unblinking Eye (Everything Is Broken). Perfil *Nombre: Roger Taylor *Nombre real: Roger Meddows Taylor thumb|Roger Taylor. *Nacimiento: 26 de julio de 1949 *Lugar de nacimiento: Kings Lynn Northfolk, Reino Unido *Signo zodiacal: Leo Discografia como solista *1981: Fun In Space *1984: Strange Frontier *1994: Happiness? *1998: Electric Fire *2012: The Unblinking Eye (Everything Is Broken) * 2013: Fun On Earth Categoría:Queen Freddie Mercury Brian May Roger Taylor John Deacon